


I Did Not See That Coming

by Groot_the_tree



Series: Whumptober 2020 [17]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: Blackmail, Dark Past, Jim Has Issues, Jim is a Little Shit, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Underage, Possessive Sherlock, Protective Big Brother Mycroft, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Sherlock Holmes/Jim Moriarty Fluff, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:42:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27062857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Groot_the_tree/pseuds/Groot_the_tree
Summary: No 17. I DID NOT SEE THAT COMING Blackmail | Dirty Secret | Wrongfully Accused-Mycroft finds out about his brother's relationship.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Jim Moriarty
Series: Whumptober 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948387
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	I Did Not See That Coming

**Author's Note:**

> This has some dark topics being discussed, be mindful of the tags.

Jim had a lot of dark secrets in his past. Being the head of a consulting criminal network, how could he not? There was a lot that he had never told anyone about and had buried in his past to make sure no one would ever find them.

And then he made enemies with Mycroft Holmes. Twice, at least.

Not in the traditional way, it had nothing to do with almost driving his brother to kill himself, ruining plans set up by the government, conspiring with his sister. No, it wouldn’t be any of that or not this time.

The elder Holmes brother had discovered something else that set him so against Jim Moriarty.

He had discovered the relationship between him and the younger Holmes brother.

They both knew the relationship would be a dangerous one but they both enjoyed keeping things on the dangerous side. It wasn’t an issue. Not until they were found out. Then again, the way he found out might have been an issue as well.

_“Oh, James.”_

_“Sherlock, Fuck.”_

_And then the sound of a door opening and screaming from Holmes, the elder._

Yeah, that probably didn’t help the situation they were in.

So, now, they were meeting in private to talk about what to do, hidden in one of Jim’s abandoned buildings. They needed a plan, and Mycroft had laid out his plan very well for them. Both of them knew this was the safest place for them to meet so Mycroft wouldn’t be able to see they were both together, or that they were plotting against him.

“I don’t understand what you’re saying,” Sherlock says, pacing in front of Jim, who had placed himself in one of the two large, comfortable chairs that looked very out of place in this building.

“I’m saying that there’s a lot of shite I’ve done in my past that he would want to put out for the world. The web would be in shambles.”

“How would that happen?” Sherlocks asks, “Were you saving kittens, helping poor children, feeding the hungry? I don’t think finding out about crimes you’ve done in the past would end in your career.”

Jim sighs, “Sherlock, there are videos of me in…sexual scenarios.” He says, wanting to choose his words carefully.

“You’ve done porn?” Sherlock asks, getting to the point.

“Not purposefully.” Jim responds, rubbing over his face, “It was a paid service, they did what they wanted.”

A look of confusion crosses Sherlock’s face, “You were a prostitute?” He tries again.

“Technically, yes. It was how I got into this. I found an ad when I was looking for a job, I thought it sounded like a good option so I applied without really knowing what the job was. I thought it would be like stealing or something. I was wrong. They would sell me out to the highest paying and I’d get a cut of it. They were…a little exposing and would show me as being weak.”

“And how did you get out of this?” He was intrigued by the story, not knowing much about the other’s past. It wasn’t something he talks about often.

“I shot the guy that was running the business, stole his employees. Anyone who was in that…department was let go or transferred to another if they wanted to stay.” He might be a criminal but he wasn’t going to continue on with that specific business.

“When was this?”

“I was eighteen when I got out,” Jim responds, clearly uncomfortable with the discussion topic. It was more the idea of people seeing the videos than talking about it. He no longer cares that it happened, he was such a different person back then and it was so long ago that it was like it had happened to someone else. No matter how much it felt that way though, he knew the kid was still very much himself and he wasn’t about to let other people see him as that scared kid doing things because he had no other choice. It was that or be killed.

“So it was involuntary, was any of it underage?”

“I was fifteen when I started. What are you planning?” Jim asks with a smirk, knowing there was something going on behind what the other was saying and the look on his face.

“Well, knowing this, we can easily counter Mycroft’s blackmail with some of our own. Were any of the videos done when you were underage?”

“Yeah, only a couple and barely underage. I mean, I was fifteen at the time.”

“Then we simply threaten to send someone to check his laptop. I’m sure he would have all of the videos. And you will be there and can try to prove the age.” Of course, Sherlock would have no real plans to get his brother in trouble, at least without proof that he had the videos, it’s not like he had them for his own fun, that was a pro. Still, he shouldn’t be using videos like those against anyone.

Jim laughs, “You do have good ideas, this must be why I love you.” He says, knowing they wouldn’t actually make a move to turn him in for this. Sherlock did care about his brother, even if no one else could see it.

Sherlock smirks and turns to leave, stopping when he realizes Jim isn’t right behind him and turns to look at him, “Well, are you coming or not? I want to get this done and see the look on Mycroft’s face.”

Once again, Jim laughs, standing up and walking up beside the other as they make their way out.

They were both sure this would work out, threaten blackmail with blackmail. And if this wasn’t the solution then something would be, they weren’t going to give up, they both enjoy the relationship they have built up and weren’t about to let it go now because Mycroft Holmes, of all people, were against them. He was always against them. But they would stand up for each other, there would be no separating them.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are nice.


End file.
